Josh
Josh & Jack's All Star Battlers is a fanon game where all of the characters from different users collide with each other. Invited Users *Josh the Hedgehog *Spongebob100 *Max / Meme the Fox *Assassinhedgehog Characters 'Spongebob100's Characters' *Jack the Hedgehog *Patricia the Skunk *Jackbot Nega *Combot Nega *Spongebob the Hedgehog *Patrick the Echidna *Squidward the Fox *Ed the Crocodile *Edd the Chameleon *Eddy the Bee *Reidak the Hedgehog *Hakann the Hedgehog *Vezok the Hedgehog *Zaktan the Hedgehog *Avak the Hedgehog *Thok the Hedgehog *﻿Owen the Bear *Gwen the Swallow *Heather the Bat *Duncan the Dingo *LeShawna the Panther *Geoff the Kangaroo *Izzy the Chipmunk *DJ the Rabbit *Lindsay the Fox *Bridgette the Dolphin *Trent the Eagle *Eva the Gorilla *Harold the Chameleon *Courtney the Cat *Beth the Meerkat *Cody the Hedgehog *Tyler the Monkey *Katie & Sadie the Pandas *Justin the Hawk *Noah the Bandicoot *Ezekiel the Moose *Alejandro the Echidna *Sierra the Hedgehog *Chris Mclean the Hedgehog *Chef Hatchet the Turtle *Cameron the Giraffe *Lighting the Crocodile *Zoey the Fox *Scott the Weasel *Jo the Echidna *Mike the Hedgehog *Dakota the Hedgehog / Dakota the Hybrid *Anna Marie the Bat *Brick the Echidna *Sam the Albatross *Dawn the Mongoose *B the Tasmanian Devil *Staci the Panda *Mung Daal the Monkey *Schnitzel the Gorilla *Mr Krabs the Crab *Meltdown the Crocodile *Xplode the Hedgehog *Thunder the Echidna *Corroder the Crab *Rotor the Fox *Drilldozer the Echidna *Jetbug the Bee *Nitroblast the Gorilla *Waspix the Wasp *Raw Jaw the Echidna *Fangz the Wolf *Scorpio the Scorpion *Chip & Skip the Hedgehogs *Timon the Meerkat *Pumbaa the Warthog *Boggy B the Worm *Mordecai the Jay *Rigby the Raccoon *Turahk the Wolf *Guurahk the Wolf *Lerahk the Wolf *Panrahk the Wolf *Vorahk the Wolf *Kurahk the Wolf *Hank J. Wimbleton the Werehog *Sanford the Echidna *Mecha Deimos *Red Bird the Jay *Blue Bird the Swallow *Yellow Bird the Hawk *Black Bird the Phenoix *White Bird the Penguin *Boomerang Bird the Toucan *Big Brother Bird the Albatross *Orange Bird the Parrot *Dr. EggPlankton *Jack-4 Commander *Layla the FoxSkunk *Kai the Hedgehog *Zane the Gorilla *Metal Jack *Metal Patricia *Tensai the Shark 'JTH's Characters' *Josh the Hedgehog *Thomas the Echidna *Jetris the Hedgehawk *Louie the Fox *Yuki the Hedgecat *Alice the Cat *Sandy the Cat *Jess the Hedgehog *Rey the Hedgehog *Jonathan the HedgeReploidFox *Koji the Fox *Raven the Flamehog *The 4 Ancienthogs *The 4 Royal Knights *Dr. EggRey Meme's/Max's Characters *Nega Josh Special Guest Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Yoshimitsu II Stages (Music) *Seaside Hill (Live & Learn Adventure 2 ) *Dark Forest (Unknown Theme Tag Tournament ) *Thunderous Tornado Castle (Don't Lose Yourself ) *Subterranean Sandstorm Castle (Let the Speed to Mend It) *Scorch Magma Castle (Throw It All Away) *Tide Typhoon Castle (Sonic Rush - Water Palace) *Heart of Nega ( Soul Calibur IV - the supreme sword) Abilities 'Josh the Hedgehog' 'Attacks' #Excali-slash - Josh slashes an opponent with his Geasscalibur once. Melee-type damage. #Wind Kick - Josh jumps & kicks the enemy sideways, infused with wind energy. Wind-type damage. #Chaos Stir - Josh teleports behind the enemy & spins his Chaos Steel Spear, attack the enemy. Melee-type damage. 'Skills' #Emerald Smash - Josh jumps high & shoots a thin projectile from a Britannian gun, that stuns the enemy, & Josh executes a green-colored Rider Kick at the enemy. Wind & Melee-type damage. #Dragon Cyclone - Josh summons a green dragon, & it breaths green fire at the enemy. Fire & Wind-type damage. #Tornade Barrage - Josh summons wind spheres, & they explode to the enemy. Wind & Psychic-type damage #Perseic Aero Shower - Josh summons a meteor shower that directly hits all opponents. Wind-Earth type damage. Begginning Poses 'Josh the Hedgehog' ~Bring it on. (default) ~Let's do it, Jack. (vs. Jack) ~Patricia, let's have a friendly battle. (vs. Patricia) ~Why will I fight her...? (vs. Yuki) ~You'll meet your end, evil being, & don't call me your brother! (vs Nega Josh) ~Huh...? Who the... (vs. Nega Yuki) ~This isn't Jack...! (vs Nega Jack) ~What happened to Patricia? You evil doer! (vs Nega Patricia) ~You... you have done all of this! (vs Supreme Nega) 'Jack the Hedgehog' *~Get ready to rumble (default) *~Let's begin, Josh. (vs. Josh) *~I'll go easy on you this time (vs. Patricia) *~Here I come Yuki (vs. Yuki) *~Josh? Is that you? (vs. Nega Josh) 'Patricia the Skunk' *~Here I go (default) *~Good luck, Josh (vs Josh) *~Let's start our friendly batte, shall we? (vs. Jack) *~Let's battle, Yuki (vs. Yuki) *~What are you? (vs. Nega Josh) 'Nega Josh' ~Prepare to die! (default) ~So brother, we finally see who's stronger! (vs. Josh) ~Witchcraft is no match for me! (vs. Patricia) ~Welcome to hell, hedgehog! (vs. Jack) 'Jackbot Nega' 'Combot Nega' 'Spongebob the Hedgehog' 'Patrick the Echidna' 'Squidward the Fox' 'Ed the Crocodile' 'Edd the Chameleon' 'Eddy the Bee' 'Reidak the Hedgehog' 'Hakann the Hedgehog' 'Vezok the Hedgehog' 'Zaktan the Hedgehog' 'Avak the Hedgehog' 'Thok the Hedgehog' '﻿Owen the Bear' 'Gwen the Swallow' 'Heather the Bat' 'Duncan the Dingo' 'LeShawna the Panther' 'Geoff the Kangaroo' 'Izzy the Chipmunk' 'DJ the Rabbit' 'Lindsay the Fox' 'Bridgette the Dolphin' 'Trent the Eagle' 'Eva the Gorilla' 'Harold the Chameleon' 'Courtney the Cat' 'Beth the Meerkat' 'Cody the Hedgehog' 'Tyler the Monkey' 'Katie & Sadie the Pandas' 'Justin the Hawk' 'Noah the Bandicoot' 'Ezekiel the Moose' 'Alejandro the Echidna' 'Sierra the Hedgehog' 'Chris Mclean the Hedgehog' 'Chef Hatchet the Turtle' 'Cameron the Giraffe' 'Lighting the Crocodile' 'Zoey the Fox' 'Scott the Weasel' 'Jo the Echidna' 'Mike the Hedgehog' 'Dakota the Hedgehog / Dakota the Hybrid' 'Anna Marie the Bat' 'Brick the Echidna' 'Sam the Albatross' 'Dawn the Mongoose' 'B the Tasmanian Devil' 'Staci the Panda' 'Mung Daal the Monkey' 'Schnitzel the Gorilla' 'Mr Krabs the Crab' 'Meltdown the Crocodile' 'Xplode the Hedgehog' 'Thunder the Echidna' 'Corroder the Crab' 'Rotor the Fox' 'Drilldozer the Echidna' 'Jetbug the Bee' 'Nitroblast the Gorilla' 'Waspix the Wasp' 'Raw Jaw the Echidna' 'Fangz the Wolf' 'Scorpio the Scorpion' 'Chip & Skip the Hedgehogs' 'Timon the Meerkat' 'Pumbaa the Warthog' 'Boggy B the Worm' 'Mordecai the Jay' 'Rigby the Raccoon' 'Turahk the Wolf' 'Guurahk the Wolf' 'Lerahk the Wolf' 'Panrahk the Wolf' 'Vorahk the Wolf' 'Kurahk the Wolf' 'Hank J. Wimbleton the Werehog' 'Sanford the Echidna' 'Mecha Deimos' 'Red Bird the Jay' 'Blue Bird the Swallow' 'Yellow Bird the Hawk' 'Black Bird the Phenoix' 'White Bird the Penguin' 'Boomerang Bird the Toucan' 'Big Brother Bird the Albatross' 'Orange Bird the Parrot' Victory Poses 'Josh the Hedgehog' ~What a nice battle. (default 1) ~Is that ALL? (default 2) ~Hmph, you lack strategy. (default 3) ~Hah, looks I have the victory, Jack. (vs. Jack) ~You'll win next time, Trish. (vs. Patricia) ~... I didn't want to do this... (vs. Yuki) 'Jack the Hedgehog' *~Now that's awesome (default 1) *~Whoo Hoo! Yes! (default 2) *~Maybe next time, ok? (default 3) *~Sorry Josh, but it looks like I've won this battle (vs. Josh) *~Nice battle, huh Patricia? (vs. Patricia) 'Patricia the Skunk' *~I did it ! (default 1) *~I'm so sorry that I hurt you (default 2) *~Wow, what a battle. (default 3) *~That was a close one (vs. Josh) *~Great battle, Jack. (vs. Jack) Nega Josh foolish! {Default} hahahahaha! you thought you can stop me? {Vs Josh} You thought magic can stop the all powerful nega josh? PATHETIC! {vs patricia} The battlefield is your grave {Vs Jack} 'Jackbot Nega' Combot Nega 'Spongebob the Hedgehog' 'Patrick the Echidna' 'Squidward the Fox' 'Ed the Crocodile' 'Edd the Chameleon' 'Eddy the Bee' 'Reidak the Hedgehog' 'Hakann the Hedgehog' 'Vezok the Hedgehog' 'Zaktan the Hedgehog' 'Avak the Hedgehog' 'Thok the Hedgehog' '﻿Owen the Bear' 'Gwen the Swallow' 'Heather the Bat' 'Duncan the Dingo' 'LeShawna the Panther' 'Geoff the Kangaroo' 'Izzy the Chipmunk' 'DJ the Rabbit' 'Lindsay the Fox' 'Bridgette the Dolphin' 'Trent the Eagle' 'Eva the Gorilla' 'Harold the Chameleon' 'Courtney the Cat' 'Beth the Meerkat' 'Cody the Hedgehog' 'Tyler the Monkey' 'Katie & Sadie the Pandas' 'Justin the Hawk' 'Noah the Bandicoot' 'Ezekiel the Moose' 'Alejandro the Echidna' 'Sierra the Hedgehog' 'Chris Mclean the Hedgehog' 'Chef Hatchet the Turtle' 'Cameron the Giraffe' 'Lighting the Crocodile' 'Zoey the Fox' 'Scott the Weasel' 'Jo the Echidna' 'Mike the Hedgehog' 'Dakota the Hedgehog / Dakota the Hybrid' 'Anna Marie the Bat' 'Brick the Echidna' 'Sam the Albatross' 'Dawn the Mongoose' 'B the Tasmanian Devil' 'Staci the Panda' 'Mung Daal the Monkey' 'Schnitzel the Gorilla' 'Mr Krabs the Crab' 'Meltdown the Crocodile' 'Xplode the Hedgehog' 'Thunder the Echidna' 'Corroder the Crab' 'Rotor the Fox' 'Drilldozer the Echidna' 'Jetbug the Bee' 'Nitroblast the Gorilla' 'Waspix the Wasp' 'Raw Jaw the Echidna' 'Fangz the Wolf' 'Scorpio the Scorpion' 'Chip & Skip the Hedgehogs' 'Timon the Meerkat' 'Pumbaa the Warthog' 'Boggy B the Worm' 'Mordecai the Jay' 'Rigby the Raccoon' 'Turahk the Wolf' 'Guurahk the Wolf' 'Lerahk the Wolf' 'Panrahk the Wolf' 'Vorahk the Wolf' 'Kurahk the Wolf' 'Hank J. Wimbleton the Werehog' 'Sanford the Echidna' 'Mecha Deimos' 'Red Bird the Jay' 'Blue Bird the Swallow' 'Yellow Bird the Hawk' 'Black Bird the Phenoix' 'White Bird the Penguin' 'Boomerang Bird the Toucan' 'Big Brother Bird the Albatross' 'Orange Bird the Parrot' Defeat Quotes Prolouges Interlogues (Rival Battles) #Josh vs. Jack #Thomas vs. Jackbot Nega #Louie vs Combot Nega #Yuki vs Patricia #Jack vs. Josh #Patricia vs. Yuki #Jackbot Nega vs. Thomas #Combot Nega vs. Louie 'Josh vs. Jack' Location: Thunderous Tornado Castle Song: KR IXA: Don't Lose Yourself Josh: So, we meet again, my childhood friend. So nice to meet you. (holds up Geasscalibur) 'Thomas vs Combot Nega' Location: Tide Typhoon Castle 'Song: KR Kabuto: Full Force ' Thomas: Hey copying robot. Would you like to have a battle with me? Jack: We it looks like we're gonna have to battle this time. Epilogues Sub-Rivals (Stage 4 in Story Mode) Rivals (Stage 7 in Story Mode) Ghost Battles' Ghosts (Characters with Customization Items & Colors) Josh & Jack's All Star Battlers/Ghost Battles' Ghosts Customization Josh & Jack's All Star Battlers/Customization {C} {C} Category:Games Category:Game Ideas